Changing mats are typically used by caregivers in order to apply disposable diapers to a baby while the baby is lying on the changing mat. Changing mats which are currently on the market are typically made from foam padding covered in a PVC layer.
The problem with such changing mats is that they may be quite space consuming since the material of which they are made may not be easily folded due to a certain resiliency of the material. This may be a substantial disadvantage especially when people are travelling since the place available for the belongings, for example in the car may be limited. Furthermore, people may sometimes even forget to bring the changing mat with them and therefore need to buy a new one. This is not cost-effective.
Therefore, there is a need for a simple changing mat that a caregiver may easily have at hand and which may be produced in a cost-effective manner.